A Different World
by Resariver
Summary: In this world their are werewolf and vampire slaves. How does Harry beat the odds in this different world were Severus, Remus, and Sirius are his slaves? Will he treat his slaves like trash, like servants, like pets, or will he try and change the way slavery has been for centuries? How have the different circumstances changed Harry? Major!OOC possibly Dark!Harry or Grey!Harry


**Disclaimer****:** I do not intend to steal anyone's work. Neither am I making any money off of writing this work. Please do not steal my ideas but feel free to be inspired by them. Thank you! I hope you enjoy my work! – Resariver

* * *

**Prologue**

It was Halloween night. It had been almost twenty-two months since Lily and James had written their will, left one of their vampire slaves, Sirius, with their friend and secret keeper Peter Pettigrew, left their other vampire slave, Severus, with their mentor and advisor Albus Dumbledore, and gone into hiding after appropriate preparations. Despite the fact that Harry was only 15 months old and wouldn't remember it long, James was determined to throw his son the biggest Halloween party possible. James had both of their werewolf slaves, Remus and Canagan, working in the kitchen on a lavish dinner while Lily was playing with Harry on the living room floor. James had just come down stairs with presents for Lily and Harry when screams were heard outside. James ran to the window facing the street and pulled back the curtains to look out. James whips around to face his wife and son and yells, "Remus go for help! Canagan, Lily get Harry upstairs and safe!"

Lily grabs Harry and climbs the stairs as she calls back "I love you James! We both love you! I will see you soon!"

The door was heard shattering under a spell. The house shook as the intruders blasted it apart with powerful spells. Silence was heard for a second then a voice called, "He is dead! Your lover is dead and your slave didn't even make it to the top of the stairs! Your son is next! Let me have him girl, and I just might let you die as quick as your lover!" Lily let a couple tears drip on to Harry before casting the spell she created to protect him. Harry fell asleep in her arms and she whispered her love for him. He would remain asleep until one of his three slaves touched him or all three slaved were dead. Harry would grow as normal on Lily's magic that would flow into his body upon her death. Lily gave her son one last kiss before putting him in his crib, charmed to cushion the child and be indestructible, and activating the sealing spell that wouldn't let anything except clean breathing air in or anything except used breathing air out of the crib.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Harry Problems and Wrong Assumptions**

Remus reached Hogwarts in the early hours of November1st and was apprehended by the current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor before being taken to Headmaster Dumbledore's Office. Remus didn't even wait for his escort to be in the door before he yelled to Dumbledore, "He attacked! It was around eight or nine last night! He spelled the door to pieces as I ran out the back!"

The Defense professor's voice cut in, "A slave that won't even stay to die with his master and yet will come cowering to a school for protection!" Remus dropped to his knees as the professor back handed him.

Headmaster Dumbledore spoke calmly, "Enough. He was commanded to report to me. You are excused Professor." Seeing the professor's hesitance the Headmaster added, "Pleas close the door on your way out."

Dumbledore unsealed the door to the slave room before pushing Remus in, spelling his bindings away, and resealing the door locking Remus, Severus, and Kayda, Dumbledore's slave, inside.

* * *

At the same time in Peter Pettigrew's house the aurors were dealing with a dead Peter and a vampire slave they think is responsible for his death. The slave it taken to the Ministry department of Slave Dealings and Execution where they find he know belongs to one orphaned Harry Potter and is to be held in the custody of the Ministry until the new Mr. Potter is 12 years old, old enough to sign for his death or to pay for an investigation. Sirius is taken to a long term cell in the bottom floor of the Ministry to wait for his master to turn 12 or to become emancipated.

* * *

Dumbledore arrives at the Potter's burning house the same time the aurors do. The obliviation aurors start erasing the memories of the attack in the nearest houses while the rest of the aurors and Dumbledore start to put out the non-magical fire. With so many people working on the fire it is snuffed to nothing in minutes and every one now starts sifting through the ruins of the house.

In the middle of all the ash and charred wood they find the crib on its side without even a smudge on it. Dumbledore removes the sealing spell and pulls out a physically fine Harry but they can't seem to wake him up. The Head auror agrees to let Dumbledore take the child to Saint Mungos while he stays to clean up the ruins of the house with his team.

* * *

**Copyright**

© Copyright 2013 Resariver


End file.
